


OBSTREPEROUS

by bbbinnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged Up NCT Dream, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Mastermind Lee Donghyuck, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, Forbidden Love, Gang Leader Lee Taeyong, Gang Violence, Genius Lee Donghyuck, Guns, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Lee Donghyuck, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck, Psychopath Zhong Chenle, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Lee Donghyuck, Sniper Mark Lee, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Mark Lee (NCT), many people are dying, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbinnie/pseuds/bbbinnie
Summary: "no one has to know""but isn't it so much better when everyone finds out?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	1. WHITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got randomly inspired by a particular type of bullets i read a study on, and a plot idea came to mind.  
> in the middle of exam season. 
> 
> enjoy markhyuck while i lose my shit over not passing my exams.
> 
> *all characters are aged up 5 years.  
> *nothing is proof-read

the first time donghyuck saw mark lee, he swore that he would do anything in his power to make him his, in one way or another.

mark lee seemed pure- all the information that donghyuck could find about him was, in one way or another, related to his life previous to his gang years. a canadian born young man, who followed a normal education in his childhood, attended a normal high school as a teenager and even went to a public university (which was conclusively the start of all weird things related to him, since donghyuck knew only one other gang affiliated person beside himself that had a higher education, and it was an actual doctor with a med degree). donghyuck wound go out of his way and find out that mark first visited korea in his late teenage years, and never left the borders of the eastern asian country ever again- even got himself a korean name to fit in with the rest of the people, _minhyung,_ it said all his documents, yet donghyuck only ever met him as mark, so he stuck to that name instead. 

it took donghyuck multiple encounters with the barely older man to find out _why exactly_ mark was in a gang, and in such a notorious one at that. 

and so it was the first time that donghyuck saw mark lee, with the older of the two holding a riffle close to his him, the tip of it lightning a thin, red line, glowing prettily right in the middle of donghyuck's forehead, and with his faith and entire life depending on a simple finger movement, the tip of mark's digit right on the trigger, it was that exact moment, when the younger decided that he would have mark on a golden platter, with a red apple in his mouth and a hard, flushed cock ready to be used at any times- and he would do anything in his power to make all that happen, even if it meant stooping lower than he's ever been, or finishing a few more lives than he had in his mind.

"no one has to know", mark muttered between his teeth, his sweat-damp black hair sticking to his forehead, while his hands were busy pulling up his underwear and pants over his softening cock, eyes frantically moving to his surroundings, anxious glint in his eyes at being caught doing such an unorthodox thing with such an unorthodox person. and it was an amusing sight, more than anything, because the 26 years old looked somehow scared, yet at the same time he had an underarm holster, holding not one, but _two_ handguns, _a third one_ tucked safely in his thigh garter, very much like a woman would store it, and he was also just built in such a way that would scare people off, with muscles just in the right places, and tattoos peaking from all clothed areas, and donghyuck didn't understand how mark was scared when he looked like _that._

the grey-haired could only grin prettily at the words, not moving from his lewd, open position, his fingers prodding at his hole to play with the sticky white goo that mark ever so excitedly fucked raw inside him mere minutes ago, while his mind was still hazy with hormones and empty of guilt, and he couldn't be bothered to care enough about the consequences of his actions. 

"but isn't it so much better when everyone finds out?" donghyuck smirked cheekily, bringing his coated fingers to his lips and sucking them clean, eyes never leaving the black haired man in front of him, because he knew perfectly well how to play his body, and what buttons to push to get exactly what he desired, in one way or another.

they happened to be on the roof of the Neo building, after all, and the probability of one of mark's blood, one of his 'family' members to just show up was extremely high, so high that donghyuck almost felt himself getting hard once again at the thought of getting caught, even with his spent dick sad and limp between his legs. mark could only turn and glare at him but he looked more like a kitten, a baby lion, his soft eyes unable to display any type of dominance or crude feelings, and donghyuck could only wonder, once again, how someone as pure and tender as mark could find his place in a gang, and taeyong's gang at that. 

"we can't keep this going, donghyuck-ah" the black haired barely voiced out his thoughts petulantly between pouty lips, his sight focused on the ground between his legs, and the whole action made his words seem even less important and meaningful, as if the older was trying to trick himself into believing his own words, and not the other way around. donghyuck couldn't blame him for not wanting to stop with their random sexual activities, though, because as narcissistic as it made him sound, he was a good looking, experimenting, unapologetic young man himself- mark could probably ask him to do anything in their carnal encounters and he would do it, without much of a question or regret. so why would mark ever want to stop having sex with him?

he wouldn't. not unless an outside factor would cause a change in his train of thoughts, which seemed to be the only thing that donghyuck had to look out for. 

"saturday?" the grey haired simply asked, still frozen in his vulgar position, playing all the cards up his sleeves just the right way. and somehow it didn't matter that it was past midnight on a late september night, and his golden naked skin was beginning to prickle at the chilly breeze, or that saturday was barely two days away, or that none of them actually knew where exactly to find the other- because it took mark only one glance at his still gaping hole, semen gushed out of it and sticking to his sun-kissed thighs, for him to smile back and nod in approval. 

"saturday" it was said as a promise, a reassurance, as mark's eyes were glinting in the dark, giving light to tiny little stars, and donghyuck felt himself fall even more.

and with mark flashing him an innocent looking smile, as a non-verbal farewell before disappearing into his boss' building, donghyuck couldn't help but sigh out loud in the eerie night, his mind racing with so many loud thoughts in the deafening silence, one more disturbing than the other, one more confusing than the previous. 

because donghyuck still hasn't made his mind on whether mark's presence made him happier than it would to cause all life to drain from his eyes. 


	2. RED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really know what i'm writing anymore. i just let my fingers move and hope for something good.  
> *****as i mentioned before, everyone's 5 years older in this, besides chenle who is 3 years younger than he is now, making him 15/16
> 
> *not proof read

"i need you to find someone for me"

mark completely stilled at the words, trying to focus his hearing on the conversation going on behind him, while still allowing his fingers to work freely on the gun in his hand, rubbing all disassembled pieces with a grey, dirty cloth. for the past weeks, _around two months, if he really had to count,_ he has been walking on thin ice around all his other blood members, trying so very hard not to cause any kind of suspicion, especially around someone as intuitive as taeyong.

because even though taeyong was his blood, his family, the man that _saved_ him, essentially, mark was aware that the older could reverse all his actions and make him regret ever crossing him over if it came to such a thing. and so mark remained as obedient as ever, as respectful and compliant, and even took on a few jobs that he would usually rather pass on, just to avoid raising any suspicions.

"well, you know how the deal goes-" johnny mumbled characteristically, lips barely moving in his lazy effort of communicating back to their leader, while his eyes remained set on the computer screen in front of him. "-i need a name or a picture. i work faster with a name, and i work fastest with both" the tall american continued scanning the complicated looking page in front of his eyes without giving his surroundings much of a care. 

"i don't have a name, or a picture" taeyong stated, his voice light and airy, and very much different from the cold and dominating voice he used on anyone other than his closest blood members. without eve turning around to look at the scene happening behind him, mark could see one of their youngers boys, either jeno or jaemin (if not the both of them, because he always had a soft spot for the two), cuddled close to the paternal figure that they chose to call leader, and once again, he wondered how anyone could see taeyong as anything other than the soft, loving man that he was. 

mark could only guess that taeyong's reputation must've been altered the night he bombed down an entire nightclub filled to the brim with mafia men, with all the people still inside, yet his opinion about taeyong remained the same.

"then i can't help you with much. i won't be able to narrow any list down without at least one of those pieces of information" johnny tutted annoyed, having expressed that exact information many time before. the hacker was and could do many things,but he had his limits too.  
  


"i know. that's why i have a code name, and a rough description of the man i'm looking for" taeyong seemed cheery, and his words were stretched through one of his pretty smiles, the ones that made him look even more like a prince than he usually did. 

"i'm listening"

"man in his 20's, a pretty little thing. exceptionally smart, and just as exceptionally murderous" taeyong spoke his words very carefully, as if hinting at a particular thing, and mark couldn't help his heartbeat from picking up and his curiosity from making him finally turn around to face all the other men in the room. as he correctly guessed, johnny was hunched over his computer desk, and taeyong was lounging on a couch, jaemin's head on his lap, fingers playing in the soft pink locks, tending to his napping. "no one i asked knows what his actual name is, but some people have called him _haechan_ "

mark gulped and almost choked for half a second- _almost._ he caught himself right in the action, though, and casually made his way towards the couch to sit next to taeyong's free side. they had no reason to suspect _anything,_ after all. 

"taeyong-ah, no offence but-" it was only then that the oldest man turned from his desk, and looked the leader dead in the eye, scowl on his face."-you could pay me 50 times more than you pay me now, and i still wouldn't go around snooping about fucking _haechan_. that kid can find you in a snake hole, and he won't stop at just finding you" 

"but i want him" taeyong mumbled and mark could swear that his lips were just as pouty and manipulative as they usually were. still trying to avoid any suspicions, the black haired sniper let his head rest on his boss' shoulder, humming contented when the older raised his free hand to caress his cheek lovingly, feeling a soft kiss press into his hairline. 

"you want him?" the tall american asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion, and mark almost frowned as well, but chose to remain unmoving. he was already walking on thin ice, so thin that he felt the cracks underneath his feet and frozen water coming out.

"yeah. i want him here. i heard that he never says no to anything. can you imagine having a person in this family that _never says no to anything?_ " the leader seemed to be fantasising, his tone _too happy_ for the meaning behind his words.

"i get it. you want a new toy, a new _tool._ apparently chenle wasn't enough for you" johnny scratched his chin, growing more annoyed by the situation minute by minute. "i can't help you with much though, taeyong-ah. haechan is notorious for not siding with any gang. he likes not being constricted" the older man raked his brain for any little information he had on the infamous criminal. "and honestly, i wouldn't want him here either. kid's a fucking snake. who knows what he'd do one day if he decides he doesn't like someone anymore"

"ah but you don't know him. that's what you said about chenle too, and he's an angel" taeyong spit back his own side, not backing down in any way.

"chenle's different, and definitely not an angel. he just acts cute around you cuz you adopted him, but if you've seen how he treats everyone else in this fucking household, like _our jeno_ for example-"

"stop badmouthing my kids" taeyong stopped the hacker's ramblings, annoyed by the implications made. "chenle's just annoyed that jeno only fucks jaeminie, and never him. he just doesn't understand the concept of relationships and lovers. you'll see it'll be all fine when he finds himself a toy to play with" the leader defended his protege much like a mother lion would. "my point is. i want this haechan kid too. i want him here, and i want him willing. i don't care how you do it, youngho-yah, but you're gonna do it as soon as possible"

hearing the rare sound of his birth name, the hacker closed his mouth and gulped down any other protests he was planning on making, before spinning back around in his chair, and immediately starting on his research.

"yes boss" 

~

"taeyong wants you in the family" mark's words got lost in the large surroundings, his chin shining in the pale light of the park's post lamps, glistening with gross saliva and sticky cum and everything in between. 

"you're awful at pillow talking" donghyuck muttered between his teeth, still coming down from his high, fat thighs twitching after his intense orgasm, caused by none other than mark eating him out like he was a full course meal in the middle of their central park. the grey haired would be annoyed by the disturbance if it wasn't for mark's tongue and ability to eat ass, so he decided to eat his offensive comebacks for the time being.

"sorry" the black haired almost _giggled,_ before he wiped his chin and mouth with his own sleeve, and donghyuck could only sigh at the unimaginable scene happening in front of his eyes. 

"why would i even enter your gang? i already know that they don't want me there because they like me. taeyong doesn't even know me. he only wants the blood from my hands and the thoughts from my head" the younger stated his facts, before raising from the ground to pull his pants back up, his sensitive skin starting to shiver under the cold of the night.

"i know but..." mark more or less pouted at him, his eyes set on the ground and donghyuck had no idea, _not a single one,_ of how someone that gave him the puppy eyes after eating his ass and rolling on the balls of his heels like a 5 years old would do, entered _a fucking gang_. "for me?" mark barely let his words leave past hips lips, probably aware of his shameful actions and words. with his lips stretching into a smirk, donghyuck could only let an amused sigh escape through his nose.

"mark lee. cheers to the man that you'll never get to be" 

and so donghyuck bent down once again, shamelessly engulfing mark's still hard cock in his mouth, insatiable as he's always been, greedy as he's always been. 


	3. PURPLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read. a slightly longer chapter.  
> action will start picking up from here on.

_"...-so far, the police has managed to link the suspect to other 37 cases that go as far as 10 years ago. the authorities are doing everything in their power to catch the criminal, but the absurd lack of witnesses that would be able to give a description of the suspect is taking a tool on everyone. for as far as we know, no one has ever-"_

"who's men did he play with last night?" 

"junmyeon's"

johnny froze, his eyes opening wide, his brain short-circuiting as he was trying to process the information. taeyong was seated in his usual place on his deck chair, his eyes set on the screen of his phone, that echoed the news anchor's voice through the empty room. 

"junmyeon's" the taller man repeated, the name sitting heavy on his tongue. he sat down on a free chair in front of his boss' desk. "i guess the kid's getting bolder and bolder everyday" he admitted stupidly, and taeyong grunted as a response.

"he locked everyone who happened to be in their main building inside, then trapped them all in a safe and buzzed them alive with some sort of device that he created himself. when junmyeon entered the room, he only found ashes, and it smelt like burnt roasted pigs" the boss narrated, his tone sounding more impressed than anything. "i would be amused by the fact that he literally went all pikatchu on 6 people, but if he's going by hierarchy of the gangs like he's obviously been doing so far, there's only hongjoong's people left before us" taeyong finally admitted to his worries, and johnny locked his phone, the only sound in the room cutting off completely.

"he won't be able to toy with hongjoong. junmyeon's an easier target. he's getting old, most of his men are out of the bussiness and starting real life with families and shit. hongjoong's still a kid too, too bold and too angry" the american man tried reasoning, yet he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

"he will toy with hongjoong. he'll go for his younger kids, the weak spots, the one's that hurt the most to lose" taeyong muttered knowingly, having having had this conversation before with other leaders, in other easier, simpler times. "then he'll come after us and ours"

"he won't-"

"he will. i asked you to find him for me. to cast him for me. you've given me nothing. do i have to rely on mark for everything nowadays? at least he'll do his job without asking any questions about it" taeyong rolled his eyes, already contemplating asking mark's help for the job, because he knew that the younger would do it without much thought, especially if taeyong was the one that asked him to.

"you put too much trust in the canadian kid. who knows when he'll buzz off. he never actually became a blood member anyway" johnny raised to his feet, his tone sounding offended and his eyes betraying his annoyance. 

"mark would never betray me" the boss coldly looked his subordinate dead in the eye, as if challenging him to say something else.

"mark is only loyal to those who are loyal to his beliefs" johnny surprised him by talking again, yet he did it looking down between his feet, like a kicked dog.

"mark will never betray me" taeyong repeated his own words, his voice unwavering with trust.

~

"you're getting too bold. you killed 6 this time. what if the police catches you? you're getting life without a doubt. how will i get to see you when you're getting life behind bars?" mark spoke petulantly as he always did, with his lips set into a fat pout like they always were, and donghyuck fought back rolling his eyes.

"i'll never get caught, don't worry, you silly little boy" was all the younger said, hand cupping his worried lover's face gently. even after all this time, donghyuck found it precious that mark would still get worried about him, even if he was proven over and over again that there was no need for that.

"you don't know that. you're all over the news and-"

"without a face or a name. very few people know my face, mark, and you're one of them. only one person alive knows my name, and that's you" donghyuck kissed the anxious crease between his eyebrows "so unless you betray me, i'll never get caught" 

"i will never betray you" mark looked him dead in the eye, offended by the accusation. he had done so much to finally earn his lover's trust, and the younger was still second guessing him?

"i know" the grey haired was quick to answer and appease him. "but as a reassurance for all of that, i want you to do something for me" donghyuck continued, and the black haired was already nodding his head absentmindedly.

"anything, hyuckie. i'll do anything for you"

"i need you to leave Neo. leave them completely behind" donghyuck spoke close to ear, his words leaving a much bigger impact hearing them so close. "and i need you to bring me taeyong's littlest boy, his tiny killing machine" 

"chenle?"

"chenle" donghyuck spoke the name back, his hands wrapping up around his lovers neck, feeling the pulse underneath his fingers. the younger let his thumbs squeeze, cutting the air circulation slowly, then all at once, and mark's eyes started tearing up at the pressure, his face turning redder by the seconds. when his chest started convulsing, ugly retching sounds leaving his mouth, and his skin almost turned a pretty purple, donghyuck licked over his lips before kissing them softly, and then his hands dropped to his sides, eyes admiring the way his fingers remained as white tattoos in his lover's flushed neck. 

"chenle" mark whispered hoarsely, accepting the request without any other comments, his feet already dragging him out of the building, brain mushy and dick hard between his legs.

~

zhong chenle was found in the middle of a field, without a shirt or shoes, and with only a pair of ratty old pyjama pants on, his entire pale chest and both of his short arms painted with dried up crimson blood up to the elbows, some red streaks in his uncut, dishevelled hair and on his chubby child cheeks. 

taeyong was about to execute some traitors from his first gang, having already dug up holes in the middle of the abandoned chinese field to discard of the bodies. after watching with satisfaction as all 11 men fell in their designated eternal spot, holes in the middle of their foreheads, taeyong commanded the remaining of his people to finish the early graves, while he turned around to leave with his most prised, 3 younger boys that he cherished like he would his own little brothers. 

yet when he started walking out of the field, and to the vehicles that would take them home, he was shocked to found a small kid, covered in blood and grinning at the grotesque actions happening before his eyes, his eyes lit up in sick adoration.

zhong chenle was a 10 year old chinese kid that wasn't able to speak a word of anything that wasn't his mother tongue, yet he immediately jumped in taeyong's arms and refused to leave his side. the man considered it to be a natural instinct- for a lost child to stick to the first powerful person he meets along his way, someone that he deemed could keep him safe and sound.

and so taeyong adopted him, and raised him, bathed and fed him, taught him their language and the universal one too, but most importantly, he taught him how to cover his tracks after all of his kills, even though the kid had never done that before, used to just recklessly killing living things around that bothered him too much. 

_(taeyong would find out later that the when he found the kid, he just finished a killing spree so he could get out of the orphanage he was kept in. the leader never found out how many casualties were made that day, and he very much preferred to keep it a mystery)_

and it ended up being a very hard thing to do, separating chenle from his adoptive father, without any of the two realising it, but it was mark's duty to do it, his only purpose, until he was to receive a new one from his lover. but chenle was quick to piece it all together, to realise that he's been tricked, at the sight of a strange man with grey hair and honey-golden skin, that looked at him too much, and with a look in his eyes that reminded him of the way that _he_ looked at his next victims, right before killing them.

"minhyung" he called mark, because he didn't feel like using formalities, and because his daddy always called everyone by their korean names when he was upset. chenle hoped that in that way, mark would indeed, realise, that he was _very_ upset with him, and with the whole situation. the only answer he received, though, was a raised, questioning eyebrow, and it wasn't even from the person he desired to speak to, and possibly strangle with his own hands.

"yes, chenle" the grey haired man spoke to him instead, his hands busy playing in mark's hair, the latter sitting on the floor between his feet. chenle had been locked up in both handcuffs and chains, and he had to admit that he was impressed, because if it was only the first of the two, he would've been out 2 minutes after being restrained. 

" _minhyung_ " the 15 years old boy gritted annoyed between his teeth, his eyes piercing through mark's.

" _chenle_ " the grey haired man answered him again, and chenle was beginning to feel more and more upset and restless, his hands itching to just wrap around the strangers neck and suffocate him to death.

_"does daddy know that i'm here?"_ the kid's english words echoed in the room, in a hopeful thought that the intruder wasn't fluent in the language. the grey haired man snorted.

"taeyong doesn't know shit in general, let alone know that you're here. he probably didn't even realise that you're missing" donghyuck answered him, his hands still busy with his lover's soft locks. they always did this when mark felt particularly anxious, and after his actions of technically kidnapping one of his blood members, donghyuck knew that his anxiety must be skyrocketing.

"that's not true" the 15 year sold frowned, his voice bratty.

"you know it is, chenle. you now he only keeps you around because you're useful to him. he tried to recruit me too, because of the same thing. we're both tools for him, just like mark is. the difference between us two, and you, is that we realised it on time"

donghyuck's words echoed in the mostly empty room, but they seemed to make an impact nonetheless. the 15 years old looked down at his chained hands, his mouth babbling open and close as if he was trying to argue but his brain wasn't cooperating, until he just shut his lips and frowned confused. finally looking back up, his eyes meeting mark's, and then the stranger's eyes, back and forth, he raised his chain-heavy wrists from the ground. without much of a second word, donghyuck raised and approached him, kneeling down to grab at his chains.

"don't go around trying to touch me or mark yeah? i don't wanna kill you, you're just a kid" the grey haired unlocked and untied the boy, taking his small wrists between his hands after, to soothe his soreness. donghyuck wasn't exactly holy, but he wasn't an asshole either, and chenle seemed to stay put and obedient so far, so he didn't see any reason to not act nicely.

"what makes you think that you can kill me before i can kill you?" the boy's question seemed genuine, his eyes deadly serious, so donghyuck fought back any of his giggles.

"chenle, baby" the older helped the boy raise to his feet, before untying his legs as well. "my name's haechan. i can kill you without even touching you, or going anywhere near you. i can kill you without even looking at you, and i can do it in such a way that even the police wouldn't be able to figure out. don't go around pissing me off, and respect your mark hyung, yeah?" the grey haired spoke with a gentle voice, even if his words were nowhere near that. 

"i'm guessing you're my hyung too" chenle finally said, realisation daunting on him, because he knew that name, and he knew that the man in front of him was not kidding in anyway, if he was who he claimed to be.

"yeah, i am, but i'm not to be respected. fear me, or trust me, i want nothing in between" donghyuck counted on two of his fingers, lowering his head to be at eye level with the younger.

"but i'm not afraid of you" chenle simply responded and it was obvious that he was serious, yet the grey haired expected nothing less.

"i know you're not. i guess we just gotta trust each other on this one don't we?" 

"i guess we do" chenle responded absentmindedly, looking between the two men in the room, his eyes lingering on the one he thought he knew.

donghyuck raised a hand to ruffle through his soft hair, and chenle was officially out of the game table. 


	4. BLUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed up a few tags cuz i decided to end this is a completely different way than i originally intended. also, welcome a new member (he babie too)
> 
> *a bit of a longer chapter as usually  
> *not proof-read

"i'm gonna ask you this only once, and i need you to think very well about your answer"

mark sighed, his eyes shifting from the empty road outside to the front seat next to himself, where donghyuck sat with his right hand on the wheel, his left holding a cigarette-like stick that was halfway smoked, and that contained a substance mark was unaware of, yet wasn't allowed to try himself, by the order of his younger boyfriend. the fact that donghyuck insisted on being the one driving his fancy car, not some expensive private chauffeur, or even mark himself, was enough to let the canadian know that whatever they were to be doing in that night was going to be important, and life-changing, and very much illegal, but the almost psychotic grin plastered on the grey haired's face was what confirmed it all. 

gulping on nothing, his mouth long dried and throat parched, mark shifted his eyes again from his overly cheery boyfriend to the road ahead of them, that looked all too familiar, yet so strange and unknown.

"i'm listening" the older answered truthfully, because he was- his senses seemed to be skyrocketing, and mark was aware of every little sound and view around him, anxiety up the roof- and donghyuck was aware of all of that as well, his left hand resting occasionally on his thigh as a minimal source of comfort, while he dangled the cigarette between his lips. 

"is there anyone you want out of Neo?" donghyuck finally asked after an extended period of silence, and mark cocked a confused eyebrow at the unexpected question, yet he remained focused on the road ahead. "i got chenle out because i wanted him, but is there anyone else worth it in there?" the grey haired added, and the true purpose of the question finally made sense to the older. 

"i suppose it depends on what you count as worth it" mark asked innocently, playing dumb. he knew what his boyfriend meant, yet he couldn't find it in himself to answer the question yet, scared of what could come out of his own mouth as an answer.

"you know what i mean" donghyuck snapped, and it would usually sound harsh and cold, but with the hint of a smile in the words it only seemed cheeky. 

they both fell into silence once again, and mark could almost hear his own thoughts trying to escape his head. there was no one in Neo that the younger would want out. there was chenle, and he already made that happen, there was johnny, but mark was aware that donghyuck was a much better hacker than his fellow foreign friend; there was taeyong, but that was donghyuck's main target, so there was no point in even trying to save him. there were his other over 15 blood brothers, but no one of any use to donghyuck. mark sighed and tried to gather up his thoughts, his brain feeling soft and mushy, ears blocked and ringing. 

"then no. there's no one worth for you in there" mark signed the faith of too many people with too much ease, and with a loud sigh he placed his shaking fingers flat on his jerking knees, eyes closed as he tried focusing on anything besides his overbearing thoughts. completely aware of his body language and of his usual behaviours, donghyuck took one of his hands in his own, intertwining their fingers. 

"alright" the younger simply accepted the answer, allowing the the black-haired to collect his thoughts. "anyone else you want out for other reasons? like, emotional attachment or whatever" donghyuck was now the one doing everything to avoid eye contact, his eyes set on the road ahead of them, the cigarette between his lips long smoked and finished. 

"i don't know how to answer your question, hyuk-ah. i obviously don't want any of my friends to die, but i also know that you're doing this for a good purpose, in your own way. we're all criminals in Neo, after all"

it was pretty soon after he met donghyuck that mark realised what the younger was actually doing, with all his plans, and all his local gang attacks- haechan never pretended to be a saint, and never said it with his own mouth; he didn't have a god or a superiority complex- but mark knew and understood that the grey haired was a sort of a necessary evil, as theatrical as that sounded. sure, he had his weird, twisted ways, but in the end, all he was doing was kill criminals. all he was doing was make the country, and the world, at a bigger scale, a better place. he never killed minors (mark knew that the actual reason why chenle got out wasn't because donghyuck found him _helpful_ , and it was more of chenle being barely 15 years old. he could still be sent to school, and therapy, and he could still be _saved_ from all the gang life). 

"everyone's a criminal in all the gangs out there, mark. i'm asking if _you_ want anyone out" donghyuck underlined, his words finally making some sense to the older. 

_i'm asking if there's anyone out there that you'd grieve over,_ mark translated his lover's words for himself, and he suddenly felt a lot of the weight being lifted off his shoulders, a small smile stretching his lips.

_criminal mastermind_ , the news said. _merciless serial killer_ , taeyong spoke of him. mark brought their intertwined fingers to his lips and kissed the youngers hand softly. _a good man. donghyuck was good._

"i want two people out. you can do what you want with all the others" mark mumbled the last part, yet his words were still loud and clear to the younger. 

"two? you're getting bold, i allowed you one" donghyuck exclaimed his fake annoyance behind a cheesy smile, and mark couldn't tell how much of it was the narcotics in his body (he also realised that he didn't really care about that, anyway); the golden skinned boy seemed to be glowing when he was smiling, so mark would take whatever he was given without any complaints. 

"they're _together_ though. you can't kill only one of them, don't be so cruel hyukie. what if i were to die, wouldn't you be devastated, as my boyfriend?"

donghyuck finally looked at the older again, his sight leaving the road and meeting his lover's eyes in the seat next to him, yet mark couldn't depict anything from his mysterious eyes- they were empty as they always were, not much emotion between them, the corners of them just a little creased from all the smiling he had been doing for the past minutes- yet other than that they didn't tell him anything. and usually, the long, stretched silence would be an indicator for mark that whatever donghyuck were to say next would be a lie, yet the older couldn't accept _that_ as a lie.

"i would" donghyuck finally answered, lifting the weight and insecurities off mark's shoulders. "i guess i can make an exception and get your friends out"

"thank you, hyuk-ah"

~

"did he skip hongjoong for any particular reason? do you think they got to him before we did?"

the room was completely silent as the man was raging, the veins in his neck popping as he spat furious words, his knuckles white as he squeezed his hands into painful fists. it had been a long while since all of Neo had a group meeting, with all of its members gathered in taeyong's small office, all of their heads down in shame and fear as the leader's voice resonated in the room. 

"he managed to rip chenle away from me. is there anyone else missing?"

it was painful to watch, as their usually calm and collected leader was close to breaking down, his furious eyes scanning the room for all of the familiar faces, faces that he's seen mature and grow over the years, faces that he's tended to when they bled, and cried. his youngest boys, jeno and jaemin, were constantly at arm range from him ever since chenle went missing- taeyong couldn't bare to lose the two of them as well, his most precious ones, so as long as his eyes were set on them at all moments of the day, his worries were somehow appeased.

and right in front of him, scared out of his mind and not understanding the gravity of the situation, was yet another boy, a child even younger than his chenle, that taeyong managed to snatch away from another group that wasn't going to treat him in any way that a child should be treated, and that he still didn't even know the name of. and the boy's head was barely reaching his chest, and one of his hand was fisted in taeyong's own hem of his shirt, his other one holding a butterfly knife close to his chest, ready to attack at any times given.

"has anyone fucking seen mark? or did haechan get him as well!?" taeyong was fuming, his eyes searching for his best sniper, his canadian blood brother, but his eyes fell on johnny instead, a knowing, disappointed look in his eyes, yet taeyong still refused to believe it, refused to believe that _his minhyung would betray him._

_"is there anyone in this fucking room even listening to a fucking word that i'm saying?!"_

~

"mark baby" donghyuck giggled. he made a final turn and turned off the engine two blocks behind their destination like ten minutes prior, and he was trying to go over the basics of his plan with his lover, which instead just climbed over his seat and shamelessly sat on his lap. "i know that you're hard, i can feel you trying to poke a hole through my thighs, but didn't you say you want me to get the little pets out?"

"m'sorry, you know i love it when you start talking all smart" mark mumbled against his neck, lips biting and sucking at the tender skin while his hips were rutting against the youngers. "they can wait 10 more minutes, can't they?" the black haired asking, dragging a particularly loud moan from his boyfriend as he bit the skin harsher, licking it after, admiring the ugly purple bruise that he created. 

"and here i was trying thinking you'd be a good boy if i allowed you to tag along with me" donghyuck sighed, feeling his own dick starting to harden as a response to all of mark's antics. fisting a chunk of his hair, the younger pulled the black strands back harshly, silencing his lover's hiss with a short kiss. 

"m'a good boy" mark hissed between his lips innocently, forcing his hips to start rutting down, trying to _obey_ and _show_ that he was indeed what he claimed to be. 

"you are, mark, but you're also a fucking pain most times" donghyuck sighed, letting go of his black hair yet dragging his fingers over the sore scalp, massaging softly. looking deep into mark's big, glowing eyes, he smiled. "come on, you can ride my thighs. if you don't come in-" flipping his wrist, his watch signalling that they were almost late "-6 minutes tops, i'm leaving you hard"

it was all mark needed, the permission- he fumbled with both of their belts, and all of the hidden knives and guns in the garters shared between them two, he grabbed donghyuck's fat thighs by the back of his knees and pushed them to his chest, in a position that wasn't comfortable for any of them, especially in the premise of the small front seat, yet he didn't have the time to complain- slotting his hard dick between the thick thighs, he started rutting at the fastest speed he could manage, the slide slightly uncomfortable because of the lack of lube and minimal precum. 

"hit me" mark grunted between his teeth, and donghyuck immediately complied, fingers always itching to _hurt_ and _harm-_ slapping the older with all the force he could manage, across his face, donghyuck smirked as mark immediately moaned in pleasure, hips pistoning even faster. grabbing his cheeks between his hands, donghyuck brought their faces together and kissed the older's red, throbbing side, before smashing his forehead in mark's nose as hard as he could manage- ignoring the grotesque, cracking sound and not forgetting to kiss it after, lips painted red with the blood that immediately started oozing out of his boyfriend's nose at the impact. 

dragging his thumbs across his cheeks, donghyuck collected all of the older's tears, and only then he realised that mark stopped his aggressive movements; looking down at his lap, there was a small puddle of crimson blood mixing up with white-clear semen, and the grey haired smirked. 

"that's a record, even for you" he spoke somehow proudly, grabbing a shirt from around the car to press to his boyfriend's still bleeding, broken nose. opening the car door, he ushered mark to get out and dress himself, before he did the same and grabbed the last of his supplies needed for his operation. looking into the horizon, at their closer than ever destination, donghyuck extended a hand for his boyfriend to grab, which mark hurriedly did. 

"you ready to go play a fun game, markie sweetheart?"

and donghyuck didn't have to say another word, because the canadian's rifle was already loaded on his shoulder, and his smile was more blinding than ever, even if it was unsightly painted red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone still reading. i apologise for the longer wait, i'm still busy with exams and studying which is a major pain. the next chapter will probably be the last one (unless i think of changing something once again smh) and it will most likely be the longest one so far for this work.


End file.
